Complicated
by Ariesbaby
Summary: DracoHermione. Hermione has fallen for Draco in her 6th year. And now she is going into her 7th. Hermione is determined to make Draco fall for her, but will she suceed? or wll Ron in the way


﻿ 

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary Log In . Register Menu- FAQ/Help- TOS- Ad Blocker- Privacy 

Books » Harry Potter » **Enchanted Love** B s : A A A Author: CharmedLeoLvr 1. I'll Be There For You2. Crush3. Can't Fight The Moonlight4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams5. On The Way Down6. What Would Happen7. How Soon Is Now?8. Wicked Game9. The Heart Won't Lie10. Bailamous11. We've Got Tonight12. Take My Breath Away13. Written In The Stars R - English - Romance - Reviews: 87 - Published: 01-08-05 - Updated: 02-14-05 id:2210612 

****

Enchanted Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, although I can think of a few I would love to own! This is for entertainment purposes only.

Story: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, and now that Lord Voldemort has been defeated, she has time to think about her life. She begins a forbidden relationship with Remus Lupin, but soon finds another man enchants her thoughts. Sirius Black isn't dead, and is now teaching.

Chapter 6 - What Would Happen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What would happen if we kissed

Would your tongue slip past my lips

Would you run away, would you stay

Or would I melt into you

Mouth to mouth, lust to lust

Spontaneously combust

'What Would Happen' Meredith Brooks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione yawned as she checked her watch and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. She began to stack her books up as quickly as possible. She had spent all day in the library, trying to study for her N.E.W.T.S and hoping Remus would come in.

The rumbling in her stomach reminded her that she had missed lunch and dinner. She stretched again and picked up her bag, setting off for her common room.

Hermione was thinking about why Remus may not have come to the library as she crept silently through the halls. Was he regretting what had happened? Was he embarrassed to be around her now? That thought scared her. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't began to cry until she was in bed.

She picked up her pace and passed by an empty class room. To her surprise Crookshanks shot out of the empty class room and ran into another.

"Crookshanks!" she called quietly, wondering why her cat was even out this late. She set her bag down against the wall and entered the deserted room, calling for her cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius had been ignoring Remus all day. He didn't want to have to explain to his friend why he had blown up at breakfast. He couldn't explain it to himself.

This was one of Sirius' favorite things. Walking along the hall of Hogwarts at night. The freedom to go anywhere you want. He normally didn't catch students out of bed, and the few times he did, he usually sent them back to their tower with a warning. That was one of the many reasons he was a favorite teacher to many.

His mind was on Hermione tonight. What did Remus see in her? Other than the fact that she was beautiful, and smart, and funny and brave. "Stop Padfoot." he said out loud, hoping to distract himself from thoughts of her.

Sirius turned a corner and noticed someone's school bag laying against the wall. He walked over to it and picked it up, intending to deliver it to the lost and found area. Before he could turn to head that way, he heard a voice whispering. "Crookshanks…come on you stubborn cat…"

He quietly entered the classroom. Hermione was bent over under a desk, calling for her cat. All Sirius could see of the cat was it's eyes glowing in the light coming from Hermione's wand.

Sirius felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw her, her hair hanging in her face, robes messed up from crawling on the floor. He entered the classroom completely before speaking. "'Mione?" he said gently.

Hermione let out a yelp and jumped up off the floor, turning to the door. "Oh…" she said, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius. "You scared me…"

"I'm sorry. What are you doing up this late? You could have been in serious trouble if I had been Snape." Sirius said, trying to sound like a teacher.

"I know, I'm sorry. I feel asleep in the library, and was on my way back to the rooms when I saw Crookshanks run in here, and now he won't come out. Stupid cat." she said.

Sirius lost track of what she was saying. All he could see was her eyes sparkling in the soft light. 'Oh no..' he thought to himself. 'Not her…please…I can't have a crush on her…' he begged himself.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked him. "You look funny, are you sick?"

He shook his head before looking back at her. "No, just tired 'Mione." he turned towards her cat. "Crookshanks…" he said, his voice harsh.

The cat crawled out from under the desk at once, leaping into Sirius' arms. "Here." he said, depositing the cat into Hermione's grasp. "You need to get to bed now." he said, trying to get away from her quickly.

"Okay, thanks! I don't know why Crookshanks likes you so much more than me." Hermione said with a smile, making her way towards the door.

She went to step through the doorway and was thrown back against the wall hard, a flash of light went off in the door before it slammed shut, trapping them both in the room.

Sirius ran over to Hermione, who was laying against the wall. A small trickle of blood was trailing down her forehead.

"Hermione?" he said gently, feeling relief when she opened her eyes. He reached down and helped her sit up against the wall, quickly grabbing his handkerchief and pressing it against the cut on her forehead.

"What was that?" she asked him, her voice cracking.

"A trap. Dumbledore had us put enchantments on all of the doors that lead to important rooms back when the war was still going on. Although he didn't think anyone could get into Hogwarts, he wasn't taking any chances. Especially with so many Slytherins having Death Eater parents. The traps were designed to lock a person in the room if they came in here, until Dumbledore could find out who they were and what they wanted." Sirius explained.

"Why hasn't he taken them down, doesn't he realize someone could get hurt?" she said, biting her lip as Sirius pressed the cloth harder on her forehead.

"We took them all down before term started. We must have missed this one. Are you sure you are okay?" Sirius asked her again.

"Yes, it just took the wind out of me. Where is Crookshanks?" Hermione asked.

"He got out the door before the flash sealed it." Sirius said.

Hermione nodded and reached up to hold the cloth over her cut, moving Sirius' hand out of the way. "Thank you." she said gently.

His fingers burned where hers had touched him. "No problem 'Mione." he replied.

"So what do we do now?" she said with a smile.

"We wait. Someone will need to use this room tomorrow, so they will open the door." he said, his voice sour. This was just great. He has a crush on Hermione, and now he was going to be trapped in a room with her all night.

"Oh…" her voice said, trailing off.

Sirius walked over to the other side of the class room and pulled a couple chairs out. He walked back to Hermione.

"Can you stand up?" he asked her.

"I think so." she said, getting to her feet. Sirius took her arm and helped her walk over to one of the chairs. "Sit down…" he said, lowering her into the chair, before sitting down in the other.

Hermione looked over at Sirius. He looked upset. This had to suck for him, being trapped in here with her all night. She sighed as she studied him. His black hair was hanging loosely in his face, and Hermione suppressed the urge to reach over and brush it out of his face.

'What?' Hermione asked herself. 'Where did that come from?' she shook her head. This was Sirius, not Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius woke with a start. His neck was sore. He reached one hand up to rub the back of his neck. He looked at his watch, it was almost six in the morning. Someone would be using this room soon, he was sure.

He needed to stretch, his right side felt like a weight was on it. Sirius looked down to find Hermione asleep against him. She had fallen sideways in her chair as she slept, and was now laying against his side, her head resting on his chest.

He stared down at her as his heartbeat quickened. She looked amazing. Her eyelashes were resting against her slightly pink cheeks, her breath even. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Sirius forgot all about moving as he watched her sleep. He could stay here for hours, feeling her breath against him, the heat she created.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione fought the urge to wake up as long as she could. Sleep felt so good. Finally she had to open her eyes, and did, only to find a pair of dark eyes staring back at her.

They were the sexiest eyes she had ever seen, even more so then Remus. "Oh.." she said softly.

Sirius smiled down at her. "Morning." he said in a slightly husky voice.

"Morning." Hermione replied. She realized she was laying against his chest and quickly sat up. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sirius." she said, face red.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione." he said gently. Fighting the urge to pull her back to him.

"How does your head feel this morning?" Sirius asked, pointing to the cut.

"Sore, but not bad." Hermione replied.

She stretched her back gently as she studied Sirius again. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed.

His body was stretched out, and Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles in his legs and chest. He truly was incredible looking. She now saw what all her giggling school friends saw.

'Good looking? Hermione stop it. What about Remus.' she scolded herself.

Sirius leaned back up and turned to Hermione, only to find her staring at him. He didn't say anything, not sure what to say. Hermione quickly blushed and looked down again.

"It's almost seven, classes start soon, so someone will be opening the room up soon." Sirius finally said, breaking the silence.

Hermione stood up and began to walk around the room. "Good…" she said, her voice trailing off. Why was she thinking about Sirius this way? The color of those eyes, the way his legs looked stretched out. The sound of his voice. She felt another wave of confusion.

Sirius could tell something was wrong with Hermione. She looked upset. He looked around the room before standing up and walking over to her, cursing her silently for making him be near her.

"Are you okay?" he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. He could smell the gentle scent of roses.

Hermione spun around and was surprised to see Sirius was so close to her. There was only a few inches between their faces. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I'm…." she stuttered, looking up into his eyes.

Sirius started down at the beautiful witch who was so close to him. She was looking up at him with something in her eyes…something he couldn't put his finger on.

"'Mione" he whispered, knowing he was getting to close to the flame. He knew he should turn and walk away from her quickly.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm okay.." she finally choked out.

Sirius nodded, but made no movement to leave. His hand was still on her shoulder. He couldn't break himself from her.

Sirius didn't know he was going to do it until he leaned down to her, barely brushing her lips with his.

Hermione gasped as she felt his small caress on her lips. It felt so good, shockwaves ran up her spine, but she managed to step back from him. "I can't" she said, her eyes burning.

"Remus.." he whispered. Running his hands through his hair. How could he have done that?

"How did you know?" she said.

"I saw you two by the lake, kissing." he admitted.

Hermione didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say. That small kiss from Sirius set her on fire more than the passionate kiss she had shared with Remus that night.

Sirius stepped closer to her again, noticing the lust still in her eyes. She was pressed up against the wall with nowhere to go, and he put his hands up on either side of her head. "What would happen 'Mione?" he whispered, his lips just inches from hers.

"What would happen with what?" she replied, trying to ignore the trembling in her legs.

"What would happen if we kissed?" he growled, leaning down towards her. Before Sirius could reach her, the door to the room clicked.

Sirius jumped back quickly from Hermione as Dumbledore entered the class room, his wand out.

He saw Hermione and Sirius and smiled, putting his wand away. "It's okay." he called out into the hall, and Remus and Snape entered the room.

Dumbledore grinned at Hermione. "Sorry you were trapped in her all night Ms. Granger. I thought we had fixed all of our traps. I am glad to see you are not a Death Eater. Come now Professor Snape, let's get the charms we need to fix this door."

Snape and Dumbledore quickly left the room, leaving Sirius, Hermione and Remus.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked Hermione, concern in his voice.

She nodded, before running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Remus looked shocked at first and looked to Sirius.

"It is okay, he knows.." Hermione explained to Remus. She clung to him tightly, hoping that by holding him, the thoughts and desire she felt for Sirius would go away.

She had felt extreme disappointment when the door opened before Sirius could kiss her. That sickened her. Why would she want Sirius to kiss her when she had Remus now?

Remus smiled at Sirius before turning back to Hermione. "You told him?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I think we can trust him." she said.

"I'm glad your okay." Remus replied, running his hand over her hair, before leaning down and gently kissing her lips.

Sirius felt the bile rising in his throat. He had thought she wanted him before Dumbledore opened the door. He spun on his heels and left the room quickly, not wanting to be in here with them any more, wanting to run from the pressure in his chest.

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. I'll Be There For You2. Crush3. Can't Fight The Moonlight4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams5. On The Way Down6. What Would Happen7. How Soon Is Now?8. Wicked Game9. The Heart Won't Lie10. Bailamous11. We've Got Tonight12. Take My Breath Away13. Written In The Stars


End file.
